


dead girl walking

by moodorbs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, drama club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: The casting's come in for Hope's Peak Academy's casting of Heathers, and Sayaka Maizono is not pleased about it.There'll probably be more to this, hence the mature rating.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 4





	dead girl walking

You hate her.

You always have.

She doesn't need to work for what she has, she just used her daddy's money to buy her way into modeling gig after modeling gig, using the cash to cover up whatever bullshit she pulled at the last shoot. The last Enoshima horror story that got out was her refusing to let the makeup artists work with her, choosing to do everything on her own, with an unusable result.

What pisses you off even more is that you're supposed to make out with her in front of the entire student body.

Hold up, back up a second, record scratch, all that teen movie jazz. It's simpler than anything else in your life, really: Drama club is your chosen extracurricular, and since you're the only one with the range for it, you're cast as Veronica Sawyer. All fine and dandy.

The problem is that Junko Enoshima is playing Jason Dean.

Of course she is, she fits the role to a T: destructive kid with serious daddy issues who's got a habit of seducing the people she meets with her weird self-defeating quasi-suicidal penchant for chaos with malicious intent. Mondo was going to do it, since he had the jacket already and honestly you'd be more comfortable with him, but what can you do.

She's the opposite of you, really; brash, annoying, opinionated, where you choose to stand out in a different way, to smile and nod and use that to get what you want.

And now she's sitting on one of the shitty folding chairs Mr. Hagakure pilfered from the staff break lounge (technically, he's still a student, just one that got held back a few years, but that doesn't stop him from making you all refer to him formally), and you're squarely on her lap, singing loudly about just how bad you want her to fuck you.

It's terrible. You hate it. But it's all a bit so when you lean in real close and press her lips against yours as she's got her arms around your waist you don't feel anything, and when you let the last dead girl walking fly from your lips you *definitely* don't have the fleeting thought that this is as alive as you'll ever be, and you even more absolutely don't get interrupted by the stage manager yelling END SCENE in that loud voice of his because apparently it's been minutes past when the music wound down.

You hop off her lap and blush and apologize and smooth it all over, and when she sits herself down at your lunch table and declares the two of you need to practice that scene some more before rehearsal next week, you shoot her a smile so bright it could burn through concrete and offer one of your many, many guest rooms.

Platonically, of course.


End file.
